Sueño Despierto
by YoseChAn
Summary: [ONESHOT] una historia de SHAORAN Y SAKURA


**Sueño Despierto**

" _Aveces sueño despierto, con aquella chica que mi corazón ha visto _"

- Shaoran ¿Estas bien, te miro un poco pensativo?

- ¿Eh?, claro estoy bien no te preocupes Sakura, es mejor apurarnos

- Si, Claro Shaoran

" _Aveces sueño parado, con aquella chica que mi corazón ha ilusionado _"

- ¡Shaoran! Mira es el parque de diversiones, es mas grande de lo que imagine

- Si, es la primera ves que vienes ¿Oh me equivoco?

- Es cierto es mi primera ves, nunca pense que existieran tan grandes, entremos juntos Shaoran

Ella Me dio su mano, la tome, senti que mi corazón latia fuertemente. Entramos ella parecia una pequeña niña queriendose

subir a todos los juegos mecanicos, ella es tan dulce, tan amable, tan sencilla..

- Hey, Shaoran ¿Enserio estas bien? te miro un poco distraido ¿Te sientes mal?, Si quieres podemos irnos

- No te preocupes Sakura, estoy bien solo que me alegro de que allas aceptado venir conmigo

- Shaoran..Tu sabes que yo siempre aceptare una invitación tuya

- Gracias, Sakura...

" _Voy caminando y voy soñando, con aquella chica que mi corazón ama cada dia mas_ "

**Alfinal del dia, Sakura y Shaoran regresaban caminando por las calles y la luna tan brillante les alumbraba el camino**

- Oye...Sakura

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cuándo te iras?..

- No lo se Shaoran..mi padre es el que dira, pero creo que dentro de unas semanas

- Valla..me alegro que te quedes mas tiempo

Ella tomo mi mano nuevamente, la mire, ella tenia unos ojos tan penetrantes, me sonroje y aprete su mano caminabamos juntos llegamos al hotel en el que se hospedaba

- Muchas gracias por hoy Shaoran, la pase muy bien

- Me alegra que te la allas pasado bien..bueno tengo que irme

- Espera...

- ¿Qué pasa?

Ella se acerco a mi me tomo de mis mejillas, ella me miraba esos ojos otra ves, me dio un beso en mi mejilla y me sonroje ella se alejo y me miro tiernamente

" _Y ahora mi corazón siente que vive, ya no esta muerto _"

- Cuidate mucho Shaoran..te estare esperando mañana

- Si..No te preocupes Sakura

Se despidio y se marcho, yo en cambio me lleve una mano a la mejilla y seguia sonrojado, ella era todo lo que necesitaba no podria permitir que se marchara sin decirle mis sentimientos. Llegue a mi casa me quite mis zapatos y me adentre a mi cuarto ya acostado comense a pensar en ella y quede profundamente dormido

" _Mi corazón tiene una ilusion por aquella chica bella_ "

En la mañana, me desperte rapidamente, me bañe, me cambie e incluso desayune rapidamente para pasar otro dia con Sakura.

Al llegar al hotel en el que se hospedaba ya me esperaba afuera.

- Lamento si llegue tarde Sakura

- ¿Eh? no te preocupes Shaoran, llegas justo a tiempo

- Eh...Sakura...tengo algo que decirte

- ¿Qué sucede Shaoran?

" _Tendre que dar el primer paso para alcanzar a esa estrella_ "

- Sakura...Yo..te

Pero no fue como yo lo esperaba, antes de terminar mi frase Touya el hermano mayor de Sakura estaba detras de ella.

- Mocoso...¿Qué haces aqui?

- Vine por que saldre con Sakura

- Ah, ya veo ¿Con que es eso verdad Moustro?

- ¡Hermano! No me digas asi enfrente de la gente, y si voy a salir con Shaoran

- ¿Con el permiso de quien?

- Yo le dije a mi padre, el esta de acuerdo con que puedo salir con Shaoran

- Esta bien esta bien, pero si le pasa algo a mi hermana te la veras conmigo...Mocoso..

- Si...No te preocupes...¿Esta bien si nos vamos ya Sakura?

- Si

Nos marchamos mientras que Touya nos miraba hasta que sus ojos no pudieron seguirnos mas, llegamos a un parque compre unos helados y Sakura comenso a interrogarme

- Ah es cierto¿Qué era lo que querias decirme Shaoran?

- ¿Eh¿A que te refieres?

- Si...Antes de que llegara mi hermano estabas a punto de decirme algo

- Yo...Yo..

Quede totalmente sonrojado no tenia los mismos animos que hace rato si tan solo no hubiera aparecido Touya...

- Lo siento Sakura...lo olvide

- ¿Ah? Bueno no importa hehe

- Hey Sakura ¿No quieres ir a los videojuegos? conosco un lugar donde hay demaciados

- Si, claro

En el camino todo era tranquilo hasta que aparecieron unos sujetos

- Oh, miren esta linda parejita de tortolos

- ...¿Qué es lo que se les ofrece?

- Nada, solo queremos dinero y valla valla esta jovencita es muy linda

Con tan solo escuchar que le decian linda a Sakura me ardio la sangre, esos hombres podrian llevarse mi dinero pero esas caras..¡NO! algo le querian hacer a sakura...**A mi Sakura**

- Sera mejor que se largen

- ¿Oh, que sucede pequeño?

- ¡Qué se largen bastardos!

Sakura estaba asustada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me habia ocupado de todos los sujetos, pero inmediatamente llegaron mas al ver esto le dije a Sakura que corriera, que no se detubiera como que no quiso al principio pero al verme lo hizo no dejaria que ninguno de ellos le hiciera daño a Sakura.

- Ya paso mucho y Shaoran..¡No! No debo pensar asi...Shaoran regresara

- Sakura...¿Estas bien?

- ¡Shaoran!

La encontre, ella me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ese abrazo yo solo le tome de su cabeza y le dije que todo estaba bien que no tenia por que preocuparse

" _Mi angel, No hay razón para que derrames lagrimas_ "

- Sakura...Tengo algo que decirte

- ¿Qué sucede Shaoran?

Me sonroje...No podia evitarlo

- ¡Me Gustas Mucho Sakura¡No quiero que te vallas de mi lado nunca jámas!

- Shaoran...

Ella me tomo de mis mejillas y me hizo mirarla, sus ojos demostraban felicidad me sentia feliz

" _Mi corazón por ella late, vive por ella.. mi corazón_ "

- Shaoran..Yo tambien te quiero mucho, me gustas pero..no puedo quedarme aqui contigo

- ¿Por que?

- Por que mi padre solo vino aqui para unos dias de descanso y a trabajar pronto tendremos que regresar..

- Ya veo..

- Pero ... ¡Shaoran, Enserio te amo y no quiero dejarte!

**Sakura comenso a llorar desesperadamente mientras escondia su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran este la abrazo fuertemente**

" _Mi querido Angel, hare el intento de que lo imposible se vuelva posible_ "

- Sakura... ¿Y si me fuese contigo?

- ¿Qué?...¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

- Que..si me fuese contigo..

- Shaoran...eso seria genial seria lo mas grande en mi vida pero no puedes dejar a tus familiares asi como asi

- No te preocupes Sakura, yo hablare con ellos..la verdad ellos estan enterados de que te amo mucho mas que cualquier cosa y haria lo que fuese por ti cualquier cosa

- Shaoran...

Ella y Yo nos dimos un calido beso, algo que nunca olvidare jámas, NO me importaba cual fuese la respuesta de mi familia estaba decidio en irme con mi querida Sakura.

- Shaoran¿Estas seguro de tu decisión?

- Si

- Hm...Creo que no hay forma de que cambies de opinion ¿Verdad?

- Asi es

- Muy bien, no te preocupes en donde viviras conseguire una casa

- Gracias

" _Mira mi angel, ahora podremos estar juntos por siempre_ "

**En el Hotel donde se hospedaba Sakura.**

**Ella hablaba con su padre y su hermano **

- Shaoran regresara con nosotros, Conmigo

- Valla moustro nunca te habia escuchado ese tono de voz

- No me importa lo que piensen Shaoran es el unico al que puedo amar y el regresara conmigo

" _Ese angel mio es toda mi pasión_ "

- Por favor..papá...touya..

**Ambos se dieron cuenta de que no podian con Sakura, y dijeron que estaba bien**

**Sakura salia del hotel para ir a decirle a Shaoran pero no seria necesario el estaba alli afuera.**

- Shaoran..

- Hola...Sakura

- ¡Shaoran! Alfin

- Si Sakura

Mi pequeña, me abrazo y nos miramos era todo lo que deseaba era el joven mas feliz del mundo alfin regresaria junto con mi angel, con la dueña de mi vida y corazón con mi Sakura.

" _Ya no soñare despierto, Ya no soñare dormido. Mi angel estara a mi lado ahora_ "

Sakura y yo regresamos. En el aereopuerto nos esperaban nuestros compañeros Tomoyo salto a abrasarnos a ambos todo era felicidad.

Ya nada me importaba era feliz al lado de ella.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, pues este fic no me quedo tan bien que digamos xD pero ya que ¬.¬. saludos D 


End file.
